Cronal
Übersetztes Zitat aus Gambler's World: „I'll be return!“ Lord Cronal war ein Prophet der Dunklen Seite und Vater der Dunklen Jedi Sariss. Im Dienst Imperator Palpatines war er zeitweise Leiter des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und dort unter dem Codenamen Blackhole bekannt. Weiterhin errang er traurige Berühmtheit als Kriegsherr mit dem Namen Shadowspawn während der Schlacht um Mindor, in der viele Soldaten der Republik und des Imperiums ihr Leben verloren. Für den Imperator schuf er mithilfe der Sith-Alchemie die Sithbrut Gorc und Pic.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Geschichte Frühes Leben Über Cronals früheres Leben ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Was jedoch als gesichert gilt, ist, dass er ursprünglich ein Prophet der Dunklen Seite war und in jener Zeit auch der Vater von Sariss wurde. Palpatine wurde einst auf ihn aufmerksam, weil er ungewöhnlich weit und genau in die Zukunft schauen konnte, weit genauer als der Imperator selbst. Daraufhin nahm er ihn in seine Dienste und erhob ihn auch in den Rang Hand des Imperators, Cronal akzemptierte die Würdigungen Palpatins auch weil er fürchtete das die anderen Propheten der Dunklen Seite nach seinem Leben trachteten.Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von MindorThe Emperor's Pawns Hand des Imperators Übersetztes Zitat aus Agents of Deception: „You've made a new enemy today. I'll make you regret ever crossing my path!“ Cronal war, im Unterschied zu den anderen Händen des Imperators, nicht auf dem Gebiet des Zweikampfes und Infiltration spezialisiert, sondern ein Experte in der Steuerung von Massen durch Furcht und Propaganda. Ein weiteres seiner Talente, das er für Palpatin einsetzte, brachte ihm den Spitznamen "Monster Maker" ein. Cronal verfügte über die Macht mittels Sith Alchemie und der Gentechniker Sithspawns zu erschaffen. Für ein Experiment beschaffte er sich zwei machtsensitive "Tiere", einen kowakianischer Echsenaffe und einen Gamorreaner von Tuzin Gast, der die beiden für das Geheimprojekt Chubar gefangen hatte. Cronal kombinierte die Gene der beiden Lebewesen und schuf so die "Jedi-Zwillinge" Pic und Gorc. Später dienten die beiden unter einem seiner Schüler, Jerec den er auch in der Funktion als Hand des Imperators unterwiesen hatte. Während der Zeit als Hand des Imperator war Cronal der Leiter eines Projektes, das die Verbesserung aller 10.000 Machtdetektoren des Imperiums zum Ziel hatte. Mit seiner "Science of Darkness" und einer umgewandelten Lichtschwert-Konstruktionstechnik gelang es ihm, Thaissen Kristalle von Circarpous V in die Detektoren zu integrieren. Mit diesen Umbauten konnten die Ergebnisse der Machtdetektoren verbessert und darüber hinaus eine Aussage über die Ausprägung der Dunklen Seite in der zu untersuchenden Person getroffen werden.Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena Leiter des Geheimdienstes thumb|left|200px|Cronal während seiner Tätigkeit im Geheimdienst Vom Imperator wurde er an die Spitze des imperialen Geheimdienstes befördert und bekam uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über das Holonetz. Obwohl er der Leiter des Geheimdienstes war, hatte ihn so gut wie keiner wirklich jemals gesehen, denn er trat nur über einen holografischen, mit Sternen gefüllten schwarzen Umriss oder über Droiden mit seinen Untergebenen in Kontakt. Durch seine Macht über das Holonetz war es ihm möglich, auf jedem Holonetzempfänger in der Galaxis zu erscheinen und seine Befehle zu verbreiten. Er verfügte auch ansonsten über ungewöhnliche Resourcen, so wie seinen eigenen verbesserten Sternenzerstörer, die Singularity, und eine Spezialeinheit von Sturmtruppen. Aufgrund seiner Furcht auch auf Coruscant nicht sicher zu sein, verlegte er sein Hauptquartier auf seinen Sternenzerstörer. Der Vorzyd V Vorfall Übersetztes Zitat aus Gambler's World: „It will be a simple matter now to pick them off one by one!“ Cira ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Yavin, entscheiden sich die Rebellen für eine neue Strategie im Kampf gegen das Imperium. Sie hatten vor sich aus jeder größeren Konfrontation mit dem Imperium sofor zurück zu ziehen, um ihre Hauptaufmerksamkeit auf die Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder ihrer Bewegung zu legen. Als Darth Vader einer Flotte der Rebellen begegeneten, war er zunächst Verblüfft bis ihn Blackhole in seinen Privaträumen von der neuen Taktik unterrichtet. Cronal erläuterte Vader das es nun ein leichtes sei die Rebellen einen nach dem andern auszuschalten und so den Krieg zu gewinnen, doch befürchtete Lord Vader das ein töten der Führer der Rebellen die Bevölkerung der Galaxis gegen sie aufbringen würde, so veranlasste er ihn nur die Rebellen ohne eines Zeichens der Einmischung des Imperium zu entführen und letztentlich verstummen zu lassen. Nach diesen Befehlen informierte Cronal Vader noch das er auf der Spielerwelt Vorzyd V mit seinem Auftrag beginnen würde, da sich auf diesem Planeten Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker aufhielten um für ihre Sache zu werben.Gambler's World thumb|right|200px|Cronal unterrichtet [[Anakin Skywalker|Lord Vader von den Aktivitäten der Rebellen]] Cronal beauftragte sein Truppen die Rebellen zu betäuben und sie anschliesend auf sein Schiff zu bringen, dabei sollten sie verhindern selbst gesehen zu werden. Um die Prinzessin und Luke zu Kidnappen unterbrauchen sie die Stromversorgung des Laufbandes mit dem die beiden unterwegs waren und trugen die beiden betäupten Körper aus dem im Dunkeln leigenden Laufband. Zusätzlich zu den beiden Anführern der Rebellion hatten Cronals Sturmtruppen zwei weiter Rebellen gestellt. Auf Blackholes Schiff befragte er einen nach dem Anderen der Rebellenn, wer ihr Kontaktmann auf dem Planeten sie, denn es konnte nur ein hoher Beamter sein mit dem sie ihr Vorhaben zu Stoppung des Geldfusses von der Spielerwelt in die Kassen Imperiums umsetzen konnten. Da die einfachen Rebellen nichts wussten versuchte er bei Leia mit einem Verhördroiden sein Glück, doch gelang C-3PO und R2-D2 die Fesseln ihrer Freunde abzuschalten, bevor es bevor Cronal den Droiden einsetzen konnte. Wärend des Gemänges schlug Luke auf Blackhole und war überrascht das seine Hand ohne Widerstand durch den Agenten hindurchging. Nach dieser kleinen Niederlage verschwand Cronal wieder versuchte die Rebellen am verlassen des Schiffes zu verhindern, doch gelang es ihnen mit der Hilfe der beiden Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2. Nach der Flucht der Rebellen berichtete Cronal seinem Vorgesetzen Lord Vader über die Flucht der Rebellen, doch Vader wollte nichts von Cronals ausflüchten hören und wies ihn an seine Mission mit allen nötigen MItteln zu beenden und die Rebellen ohne Spur der Einmissung des Imperiums von Vorzyd V zu entfernen, um die Aktivitäten des Imperiums auf dem Planeten nicht weiter zu gefährden. Cronal ging zunächst im Verborgen vor und überwachte die Rebellen mit verstecken Kameras um so an den Verräter in den eigenen Reihen zu gelangen und verzichtete vorerst auf einen weiteren Zugriff. Doch auch die Rebellen auf Vorzyd V verfolgten die Schritte von Luke Skywalker und Prinzessin Organa und schalteten die Kameras ab. So war Cronal gezwungen doch zuzugreifen zwar gelang es Skywalker zu entkommen doch wurde Leia von der Verbrecherorganisation der Freelies, gefangen genommen. Cronal erhoffte sich von einem Mitglied der Freelies Rbann, zu deren Lager geführt zu werden, doch bevor Rbann reden konnte traf Luke an Ort der befragung ein und entwaffnete die Sturmtruppen und begleitete den Freelie zu seinem Lager wo er wieder auf Leia traf. Von dem Ablauf der ereigniss nicht erfreut schiclte Cronal seine Sturmtruppen in einem Frontalangriff gegen das Lager der Freelies, die sich mit den Rebellen verbündet hatten. Sie verschaften den Rebellen genug Zeit um zu fliehen und den Häschern Cronals zu entkommen. Spätere Aktivitäten Übersetztes Zitat aus Agents of Deception: „We have visitors.“ Eine der Aufgaben Cronals als Leiter des Geheimdienst war es, eine Ladung Ryll zu beschaffen, die auf dem Weg zu einer medizinischen Fregatte der Allianz verschwunden war. Er sandte viele Agenten aus um diese Ladung zu finden, doch gelang es ihm selbst, sie auf dem Asteroiden Skip 52, der in der Nähe von Wrea im Smuggler's Run liegt, zu entdecken. Seine persönlichen Sturmtruppen töteten die Schmuggler, die ursprünglich das Ryll gestohlen hatten. All dies überwachte er wie üblich in der Form seines mit Sternen gefüllten Hologrammes, das von seinem Mechno-Stuhl ausging. Als die Agenten der Allianz auch auf Skip 52 eintrafen, gelang es ihnen, die Imperialen Truppen zurück zu schlagen, doch nach ihrem Sieg zogen sich die meisten Rebellen im Glauben gesiegt zu haben, wieder zurück. Kurze Zeit später griff der Imperiale Geheimdienst mit einer neuen Gruppe an und schlug die Rebellen zurück, die wenigen Überlebenden konnten sich mit einer kleinen Menge Ryll auf den Millennium Falken retten, aber das meiste Ryll konnte Cronal sicherstellen.Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game - Agents of Deception Im Laufe des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges verschwand Blackhole und Ysanne Isard übernahm die Leitung des Geheimdienstes. Nach dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg Nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns kehrte Cronal aus seinem Exil zurück nach Coruscant und half dort dem amtierende Imperator Sate Pestage die Church of the Dark Side zu gründen, eine falsche Version der Propheten der Dunklen Seite. Diese sollte die durch den Tod des Imperator entstanden Lücke in der Moral und Spritualität im Imperium füllen.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Doch war sich Cronal bewusst dass der Imperatur lebte und suchte seinen ehemaligen Schüler Jerec auf, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der Imperator noch am Leben war und alle Geschehnisse in der Galaxis vom Tiefkern aus beobachtete. Er beauftragte den Dunklen Jedi mit der Suche nach dem Tal der Jedi, um dieses für den Imperator in Anspruch zu nehmen. Als Zeichen seiner Loyalität zu ebendiesem übergab Jerec Cronal daraufhin seinen Sternzerstörer die Vengeance II, den Letzterer nach Byss überführte. Schlacht von Mindor thumb|left|200px|Lord Shadowspawn Ungefähr ein Jahr nach der Schlacht um Endor schwang sich Cronal unter dem neuen Namen Shadowspawn zum Kriegsherr auf, um die in den Kinderschuhen steckende Neue Republik zu erschüttern. Durch den Einsatz der hyperraumfähigen TIE-Defender, griff er auch weit im von der Republik kontrollierten Raum Ziele an, um Furcht zu säen und das Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der "Rebellen", die Ordnung zu gewährleisten zu erschüttern. Der Geheimdienst und das Militär der neuen Republik hatten größte Probleme, Daten über Shadowspawn zu sammeln, was sie einzig sicher sagen konnten, war, dass es nie einen Beamten im Imperium gab, der diesen Namen führte. Bei seinen Piloten hatten sie auch kein Glück, da sie sich vor einer Gefangennaheme selbst in die Luft sprengten, meist mit den Worten: „Für Shadowspawn und das Imperium!“. Es gelang der Sonderstaffel mithilfe einer speziellen Peileinrichtung, die sie an den Defendern befestigten, deren Basis im Taspan-System zu lokalisieren. Um der Bedrohung von Shadowspawn entgegenzutreten, wurde die Schnelle Eingreiftruppe der Neuen Republik unter der Leitung von General Luke Skywalker entsandt. thumb|right|200px|Shadospawn, alias Blackhole, alias Cronal Hierbei ging die Neue Republik in einen geschickt gestellt Falle Shadowspawns, denn dieser nutzte die Gegebenheiten des Taspan-Systems gekonnt zu seinem Vorteil aus, denn da es nach dem Großen Knirschen im Jahre 1 VSY, bei dem Taspan I zerstört wurde, über ein unstabilen Asteroidenfeld verfügte, war es durch eben dieses Asteroidenfeld ein ideales Schalchtfeld für Sternjäger. Größeren Schiffen war es nicht möglich, gefahrlos zwischen den Asteroiden zu operieren. Aus diesem Grund bestand Shadowspans komplette Flotte aus Sternenjägern, von denen die meisten ihre Basen in den größeren Felsbrocken hatten. Doch beim Eintritt in das System gab er der Republik einen schnellen und einfachen Sieg über einen Teil seiner Jäger und vernichtete anschließend mit einer Fähre, mit welcher er den Truppen der Republik ein Angebot der Kapitulation unterbreitete, das Flaggschiff der Flotte, die Justice. Das Auseinanderbrechen des Kreuzers war das Zeichen für Shadowspawns Truppen, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen und anzugreifen. Cronal ließ die komplette Komunikation im Taspan-System stören und weniger als eine Minute, nachdem die Schnelle Eingreiftruppe vom Rest der Neuen Republik abgeschnitten war, über das ganze Holonetz eine Nachricht ausstrahlen, in der er erklärte, er habe die Flotte als Geisel genommen und würde jeden Mann töten, wenn nicht innerhalb von drei Tagen ein Waffenstillstand und ein Anerkennung seines Anspruchs auf den Thron des Imperators stattfinden würde. Kurze Zeit später wies er seine Männer an, Luke Skywalker, der die Brücke der Justice gelandet hatte, gefangen zu nehmen, aber ihm unter keinen Umständen ein Leid zuzufügen. Die Schlacht, die sich schließlich auf dem Planeten Mindor ereignete, verlor Shadowspawn, da er von dem Jedi Luke Skywalker in Zusammenarbeit mit den Mandalorianern unter Fenn Shysa vernichtend geschlagen wurde. Die Schlacht von Mindor verursachte ein regelrechtes Gemetzel, das Luke nachdenklich stimmte. Entsetzt darüber, wie sinnlos dieses Blutvergießen war, trat er aus dem militärischen Dienst aus.The New Essential Chronology Auf der Flucht Nachdem Mara Jade auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen im Senex-Sektor von den Lakaien des geklonten Palpatins, für das Töten von Luuke Skywalker und der damit einhergehenden Trennung der telepathischen Verbindung der beiden, gefangen genommen wurde, wurde sie von Cronal festgehalten. Doch konnten sie von Kyle Katarn und Jan Ors aus seinen Fängen geretten werden. Es wird auch vermuttet das Cronal an der Transformation von Irek Ismaren in den Cyborg Lord Nyax beteiligt war. Der Monster Maker Zu einem Unbestimmten Zeitpunkt wärend der Regierungszeit der Neuen Republik, tauchte Cronal auf dem Planeten Tranilian, einem unterentwickelten Planeten am Rande der bekannten Regionen der Galaxis, auf. Cronal richtete sich ein Labor tief im Dschungel auf dem Planeten ein und expermentierte mit der einheimischen machtseniven humanoiden Spezies um aus ihnen eine Waffe zu schaffen. Ihm gelang es aus den Bewohnern Krieger der Dunklen Seite zu formen, die er plante gegen die Neue Republik einzusetzen. Zwar war er mit den Ergebnissen seiner Forschung zufrieden doch waren seine Krieger psychisch unstabil und es mangelte ihnen auch an der Fähigkeit Befehle richtig zu befolgen. Es flüchtete einige von Cronals Krieger von Tranilian und verwüsteten ganze Städte auf anderen Planeten. Doch wurden seine Pläne durchkreutzt und Cronal verschwand.The Monster Maker Persönlichkeit Übersetztes Zitat aus Gambler's World: „It spoke with a male Human voice. A voice I can only describe as sinister...threatening...and evil!“ thumb|right|200px|Cronals typisches Auftretten Cronal war ein alter paranoider Mann, dessen Macht aufgrund von Furcht und Unwissen vor seiner wahren Gestalt entstand. Er war persönlich zu hohen Grade paranoid und kommunizierte auch aus diesem Grund nur über das Holonetz durch Droiden oder Wassalen, ihn selbst hatten nur eine Hand voll Personen tatsächlich gesehen. Cronal war darüber hinaus stark mit der dunklen Seite verbunden; dies zog seinen Körper jedoch stark in Mitleidenschaft. Aufgrund seiner Treue zu Palpatine bekamm er von ihm zur Fortbewegung einen neimoidianischen Mechno-Stuhl als Geschenk.The Emperor's Pawns Er bekamm auch die persönliche Komandocodes des Imperator, mit denen er sich unter den verbliebenen Klonkriegern, der Sturmtruppen als der wahre Trohnnachfolger Palpatines zu erkennen geben konnte. Doch schuf Cronal nicht nur Furcht, er fürchtete sich auch selbst. So traf er einige Entscheidungen aus Angst um sein Leben, wie zum Beispiel sich dem Imperator anzuschließen oder seine Basis auf die Singularity zu verlegen.The Emperor's Pawns Er ließ Holodramen produzieren, um Luke Skywalker aus dem Konzept zu bringen, der junge Jedi fand „Luke Skywalker und die Rache der Jedi“ besonders verstörend, da er in diesem Stück seinen Vater aus Rache für den Tod des Imperators abschlachtet. Mit diesen Stücken versuchte Cronal, die einfache Bevölkerung davon zu überzeugen, dass Luke Skywalker ein leuchtendes Bespiel für einen imperialen Helden sei. Cronal hatte das nur schwer realisierbare Vorhaben, Skywalkers Körper zu übernehmen und sich dann in seiner Gestalt zum Imperator zu machen. ... Fähigkeiten Übersetztes Zitat aus Gambler's World: „My Hand go right through him - !“ Cronal war ein Meister in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite, in seinem Spezialgebiet der Sith-Alchemie schuff er zahlreiche Sithbruten wie Gorc und Pic, doch wante er die Sith-Alchemie nicht nur auf dem Gebiet der Biologie an, sonder veränderte auch Materie und schlug einige Brücken zwischen Technik und der Macht. Er griff bei seiner Arbeit auf erhalten geblieben Schriften der Sith Belia Darzu zurück, in der sie einige ihrer Geheimisse niedergeschrieben hatte.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties ... ... ... Hinter den Kulissen Übersetztes Zitat aus : „But the drama doesn't stop there. In my usual way, my original take on Blackhole had merged this concept of a Sith spirit with a little-known background character named Lord Shadowspawn from the Dark Empire Sourcebook (1993, West End Games), who had never been visually depicted“ thumb|right|Der Entwurf von Joe Corroney, der Blackhole und Shadospawn vereint hätte. *Cronal tauchte das erste mal am im Jahre 1978 in der Los Angeles Times Syndicate, in dem Comicstrip Gambler's World auf, der von Russ Manning gezeichnet wurde. Die Figur wurde für diesen Comic entworfen, einige der typischen Merkmale von Cronal - das erscheinen in einem mit Sternen gefüllten Hologramm und sein Codename - Blackhole wurden ihn hier gegeben. Erst im Jahr 2005 wurde durch das erscheinen von The Dark Forces Saga auf der Seite von Wizards of the Coast sein wahrer Name bekannt. *Cronal wird als von Palpatin eingestzter Chef des Imperialen Geheimdienst beschrieben, doch gibt es hier mit anderen Quellen unter anderem Zwischenspiel auf Darkknell Kollisionen, da die Leitung des Geheimdienstes von Armand Isard, der auch schon Leiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienst auf dessen Tochter Ysanne Isard. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten wie er dennoch Leiter des Geheimdinstes gewesen sein könnte, entweder ging die Leitung nicht direkt von Armand auf sein Tochter über und Cronal übernahm für die Zwischenzeit die Leitung, oder aber es war Armand und Ysanne nicht bewusst das es noch eine Person - Blackhole - im Hintergrund des Geheimdienstes gab, Aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit und Vorgehensweise wäre dies auch möglich. *Es gab lange Zeit Spekulationen, dass Blackhole und Shadowspawn ein und dieselbe Person seien, da beide Prophet der Dunklen Seite waren und eine hohen Posten im Imperialen Geheimdienst innehatten. Auch der Entwurf von Joe Corroney mit dem Namen "Blackhole a.k.a. Lord Shadowspawn" unterstützt die Spekulationen, doch musste er für das Finale Bild wieder das Sith-Schwert und das physischen Merkmale von Blackhole entfernen, da der Artikel, der von Abel G. Peña die Geschichte Blackholes erklärt hätte abgesagt wurde. Abel G. Peña hatte vor Blackhole als einen Machtgeist von Lord Shadowspawn darzustellen, der seiner Zeit nur im Dark Empire Sourcebook von 1993 gennant wurde und zu dem es keine Beschreibung des Aussehens gab. Im Jahre 2005 wurde für The New Essential Chronology auf diesen Entwurf Zurückgegriffen und mit ihm Lord Shadowspawn beschrieben, der sich im Jahre 5 NSY gegen Luke Skywalker eine Schlacht schlug. Doch erst mit dem Erscheinen der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia 2008 wurden die Spekulationen bestätigt, dass die beiden Namen zwei unterschiedliche Decknamen des selben Mannes waren.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Am 21. Februar 2007 kündigte StarWars.com einen Roman mit dem Titel Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor an, dessen Handlung die Schlacht von Mindor und die Taten Shadowspans genauer erläutert. Das Buch, welches von Autor Matthew Stover geschrieben wurde, ist im Dezember 2008 von Del Rey veröffentlicht worden und im Mai 2009 auch auf Deutsch im Blanvalet-Verlag erschinen. *Für das Cover von Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor wurde das Bild "Rogue Leader" von Dave Seeley gewählt, das er für die Star Wars Celebration IV entwarf und seinem Ansprechpartner Dave Stevenson bei Del Rey schickte, der ihm auch bestättigte das es für ein Cover eines zukünftigen Buches verwendet werden würde. Auf der Celebration IV wurde Dave Seeley von einem Fan angesprochen ob dieses Bild für Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor verwendet werden würde, doch Dave wusste es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Nach der Celebration fan er auf einem Thread auf TheForce.net, die Spekulationen von Fans was der Cover für dieses Buch zieren würde, vielle ahnten schon das es sich um "Rogue Leader" handeln würde, aber ander hoften auch auf eine Darstellung von Lord Shadowspawn mit seinen Blackhole Sturmtruppen. Begeister von der Idee entschied sich Dave Seeley für ein Backcover, auf dem er darstellte mit was sich Luke Skywalker und die Rogue Squadron konfrontiert sah. Für die Darstellung Shadowspawns griff er auf die Beschreibung von Tommy Lee Edwards, der Wiederung in der New Essential Chronology auf Joe Corroney Entwurf in seiner Beschreibung zurückgriff. Aber Dave verwendet für Shadowspawn auch insprirationen aus der Napoleonischen Zeit und von Samurai. Er selbst sagt das er das es ein "Westen-trifft-Osten" Bild ist da es Elementen von beiden Kulturen enthält.Dave Seeley Talks: Mindor's Got Back im Official Star Wars Blog *Der Abschnitt Der Monster Maker, der zu Quelle den Artikel The Monster Maker aus dem Gamemaster Screen hat, steht am Schluss des Artikels da in dem Artikel nicht präzisse auf den Zeitpunkt eingegangen wird, zu dem die Geschichte spielt. Es ist möglich das die Ereignisse auf Trailian wärend der ganzen Regierungszeit der Neuen Republik stattgefunden haben können also von 4 NSY bis 28 NSY. Des Weiteren werden die Ereignisse bis jetzt in keiner weiteren Quelle erwähnt. Quellen *''Gambler's World'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The Monster Maker'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game'' - Agents of Deception * *Dave Seeley Talks: Mindor's Got Back im Official Star Wars Blog Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperialer Geheimdienst Kategorie:Propheten der Dunklen Seite Kategorie:Hände des Imperators Kategorie:Personen aus Cronals Imperium Kategorie:Sith en:Cronal pl:Shadowspawn